


Purtend

by Farla



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BTF, Gen, Pesterlog, Troll prompt, rbtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farla/pseuds/Farla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Nepeta dies of internal bleeding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purtend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous).



AC: :33 < *ac bounds into view!*  
AC: :33 < *but then she s33s karkat and pawses*  
AC: :33 < *her rear end begins to wiggle as she gets ready to pounce*  
CG: OH GOD WHAT  
CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW   
AC: :33 < *she flexes her claws and leaps!*  
CG: KARKAT DUCKS  
CG: AC GOES FLYING OVER HIS HEAD LIKE AN AUTISTIC GRUB  
CG: AND SMASHES INTO THE WALL BEHIND HIM  
AC: :33 < *ac's catlike reflexes let her get her f33t under her*  
AC: :33 < *all fur of her f33t hit the wall and she bounces off it purfectly*  
AC: :33 < *back at karkat! :33*  
CG: KARKAT DEMANDS TO KNOW WHY THIS IS HAPPENING TO HIM  
CG: WHY THE CRAZY AUTISTIC CAVEDWELLER GIRL IS BOTHERING HIM  
CG: HE ASKS WHAT HE'S DONE TO DESERVE THIS  
CG: WHAT HORRIBLE OFFENSE HAS HE COMMITTED  
AC: :33 < that's crazy  
AC: :33 < i mean *ac says that's crazy*  
AC: :33 < *ac licks his face!*  
CG: KARKAT BLUHS  
CG: KARKAT MAKES ALL OF THE BLUHS, ALL OF THEM  
CG: HE SHOVES THE CRAZY CAT GIRL OFF HIM  
AC: :33 < *ac lands on her f33t again! she smiles at him with one mouth and asks how he is with her other one!*  
CG: TERRIBLE  
CG: KARKAT SAYS  
CG: HE WANTS TO KNOW WHY THE AUTISTIC CAT GIRL IS BOTHERING HIM  
AC: :33 < because i like playing with you!  
AC: :33 < i mean *ac says that*  
CG: WELL KARKAT DOESN'T  
CG: KARKAT THINKS THIS IS A STUPID GAME FOR GRUBS  
CG: AND THAT HER LUSUS' FACE IS STUPID  
CG: AND HER MOIRAIL IS A CREEPY FUCKER  
AC: :33 < *ac bursts into tears!*  
AC: :33 < *there are two gr33n rivers coursing down her ch33ks*  
AC: :33 < *she clutches her chest because her heart has just burst*  
AC: :33 < *because of the pawsitively awful things karkat said*  
CG: OH GIVE IT A REST ALREADY  
AC: :33 < *her shattered heart tries to beat*  
AC: :33 < *but it is too late to save her*  
AC: :33 < *she is dead :((*  
AC: :33 < *because karkat is so mean*  
CG: FINE FINE I'M LISTENING  
CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT  
AC: :33 < *ac doesn't say anything*  
AC: :33 < *because she's dead of internal bl33ding*  
AC: :33 < *all because karkat wouldn't be nice to her :((*  
CG: OK FINE I'M SORRY  
CG: HAPPY NOW?  
AC: :33 < yes!  
AC: :33 < i mean *she says yes happily, getting up again*  
AC: :33 < *because she was only purtending :))*


End file.
